nWo For Life
by vampirenav
Summary: The nWo is a poison that is running rampant through the WWF, Vince has created the coporation in response and they are keeping the nWo at bay. What happens when Vince's own decide to get involved? Will the poison succeed or will the corporation prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any member of this story that you recognise, not the Undertaker, or Hollywood Hogan or the Outsiders (no matter how much I'd like to) so don't sue!**

**I'm a die hard Outsiders fan and I absolutely love the original nWo so this story is going to take place after Vince brings in the nWo to poison the WWF but Hogan never leaves the nWo, Vince has obviously realised the error of his ways in bringing the poison and the corporation does exist. Also the guys are younger than what they would be in 2002 because I want them to have a nice long run. Also the Undertaker is the American Badass, just to clarify. **

**So please review and on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Uncle Vince, what's the point in us being here if you're not going to let us meet some of the Superstars? You know Sage and I have been watching the WWF since we were kids!" Arianna complained.

Vince frowned and looked at his daughter, niece and his father's goddaughter, "Backstage is a very dangerous place for a few young girls to be wondering around."

"We're not seven years old anymore Dad, and even then I could take care of myself, and the girls can take care of themselves now. Besides, Rylee doesn't know much about wrestling and we need to teach her, what better way to do that than get her to meet some of the superstars?" Saige said trying to persuade Vince.

"My problem, _Saige_, is that the men backstage aren't like the twelve year old boy you beat up when you were seven. They're large, muscle bound, meatheads that won't hesitate to hurt you if they feel like it. Besides, the nWo are hanging around tonight..." he muttered the last part.

"So that's your problem! You don't care about our safety; all you care about is whether or not _I_ meet the nWo because _you_ don't want me to side with them. For crying out loud Dad! Just because I'm a fan doesn't mean that I would do anything to hurt my family! I mean come on Dad just 'cause Shane and Stephanie have repeatedly screwed you over doesn't mean that I will. So don't pretend you care about my physical wellbeing, because you sure as hell didn't when you shipped me off to boarding school!"

"Saige, don't overreact," Stephanie said trying to stop her younger sister, of Vince's three children, Saige had the most volatile temper and was therefore most likely to do something to jeopardise the Corporation. She figured she had a chance at stopping Saige seeing as how they were pretty close, however Saige was just a little too pissed.

"You know what I'm twenty two years old and you can't tell me what to do anymore, fuck this, I'm outta here." She stormed out of the office leaving Vince red in the face.

Rylee and Arianna shot each other looks before heading to the door, "We'll go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." They chirped and left before he could say anything.

* * *

"Saige!" Arianna yelled chasing after her cousin, "Will you wait up?" she dragged Rylee with her.

"Sorry Ari," she sighed running a hand through her dark hair, "He just makes me so angry sometimes."

"Yeah we know, we're just here to make sure that you don't do something too stupid."

"You mean like find the nWo and offer them my loyalty?" Saige asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"But you promised Vince that you wouldn't do anything to hurt the family!" Rylee stated worriedly, before bursting into laughter, "Oh I can't believe I said that with a straight face!"

Arianna and Saige laughed along with her, "Come on, it's time to show dear old Dad what happens when you mess with a McMahon," Saige grinned.

"So what's the plan?" Rylee asked her friend, "You're forgetting, I really don't know much about this business."

"Don't worry Ryls, soon you'll know everything you need to soon enough,"  
Arianna stated, "As for what's first, we need to get the nWo's attention, they'll be in catering, apparently Hall and Nash have appetites to rival Show's, not to mention Show is a part of the nWo so you know, they probably need food 24/7."

The girls linked arms and headed towards catering with identical smirks on their faces.

* * *

Vince McMahon paced his office unsure of whether to be relieved or worried that the girls were out of his hair for the moment. He knew that as far as Saige was concerned he had been a pretty crappy father to her, having shipped her off to boarding school in England after she ended up beating up a boy five years older than her when he picked on her. But what could she expect him to do? The boy that she happened to have punched out was the Vice President of the United State's son. His own father even disapproved of sending Saige away, but he couldn't very well just let her go unpunished, no matter what anybody thought about it.

And the only reason he'd put up with his niece was because his wife, Linda, insisted on Arianna living with them knowing that she wanted to get into the business. Arianna's own family, while owning shares in the WWF thanks to Vince McMahon Sr., didn't enjoy wrestling and wanted nothing to do with the business that had caused Vince Jr's family so much grief. This, of course, resulted in them signing over all of their shares to Arianna.

Rylee, was of course a different story, she was his wife's goddaughter and best friend of his daughter and niece. To Vince she was really nothing more than a distraction, she didn't provide any insight into the wrestling business, only watching it when her friends were. Hell she didn't even know who The Undertaker was! She was a hindrance that he only put up with because Linda was his wife and upsetting her would mean grave things for his future in the company as she was its CEO. For the most part Vince let the girls do what they wanted as long as they didn't get in his way but four nights ago Saige had walked in on him cheating on his wife Linda with one of the WWF Divas, Sable. So far it looked like she hadn't told anyone, but he hadn't exactly her left alone with anyone for long, now she and her best friends were alone somewhere backstage and he didn't put it past Saige to tell them his secret. Even if did mean the total destruction of their family.

* * *

In fact, that was Saige's plan, she wasn't going to allow her father to continue to make a fool out of her mother, no matter how much this would hurt her mother, in the long run she was making the best decision for her family. The second that she had caught her dad she ran, and found her two best friends, she had told them everything and together they had come up with a plan to take away the one thing that meant the most to Vince. The company. The three girls slipped into catering unnoticed before spotting two out of three of the founding members of the nWo sitting around a table with some drinks in their hands. "Phase one begins now," Saige whispered, luckily they were close enough to hear her when she started talking at a normal volume. "Oh my god! Ari it's Big Sexy, and Scott Hall!" the two men in question turned as they heard this just in time to see a brunette light up with a grin and make a move to walk over to them. They also saw a red head grab the brunette's arm and yank her back before she could take two steps. "Hey!" she complained.

"No Saige!" Arianna said pulling her back to them just as the girls had planned.

"What? Why?"

"How about, because your father would kill you, now come on were going back his office!"

Scott raised an eyebrow at Kevin, "What do you say Kev?"

Kevin smirked back at his friend, "I'm always for pissing off someone's dad." The men stood from their table simultaneously and headed over to the three girls.

"So?" Saige asked "Since when do I listen to what my father says, besides, if you really have a problem then look at it this way, Dad doesn't want me near the nWo, he never said anything about the Outsiders."

"You know just as well as I do that they're the same thing," Arianna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Technically Chica, the Outsiders only consist of Big Sexy and myself, the nWo have Syxx, Hogan, Big Show and a new very special member. So you and your friends should technically be in the clear." Scott said from behind Saige. She whirled around and flushed when he leered at her, "Hola Chica." Kevin smirked along with Scott.

"I'm totally missing something here aren't I?" Rylee spoke.

The other two girls rolled their eyes at that and Scott lifted Saige's hand and kissed the back of it, "I'm Scott, and this is my buddy Kevin, but I venture you girls already knew that."

"I didn't," Rylee commented dryly and the guys each raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously Ryls," Arianna spoke, "Could you be anymore clueless right now?"

"If I tried really, really, _really_ hard, oh I've got one, who's the Undertaker?" she tilted her head to the side and widened her eyes in question and Arianna couldn't stop her lips from forming a smile.

Scott and Kevin looked at Rylee like she had two heads; _everyone_ knew who the Undertaker was. "You'll have to forgive her, she may have a 4.0 GPA but when it comes to wrestling, she's every bit the dumb blonde she looks."

"Hey!"

Saige ignored her looked back up at Scott, "Anyway, I'm Saige, the red head's Arianna and the blonde is Rylee, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You girls got last names?" Kevin asked eyeing Arianna up and down.

The two McMahon's shot each other a look before locking gazes with the two men in front of them. "Rylee's last name is Cole," Arianna spoke.

"And you two?" Scott asked.

Saige almost looked as if she was going to pout, "Well everyone backstage always heads in the opposite direction once they hear ours."

"In case you hadn't noticed sweetheart, we're not the type to run away from anything." Kevin stated, and the girls sighed in unison.

"McMahon."

"You are kidding right?" Scott asked and Saige shook her head.

"I'm Vince's baby girl, and Ari's his niece. Are you boys still up for pissing my daddy off?"

Scott wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, "You bet your sweet ass I am."

"Well then," Saige smirked, "perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private."

* * *

Scott and Kevin took the girls back to the nWo dressing room where Syxx-Pac and Hogan were, "Well, well, who are these three fine ladies?" Syxx-Pac asked sliding his hand around Arianna's waist, who promptly slapped it away.

"Not for you," she scowled and jumped back, bumping into Kevin's hard chest.

"Easy there Sweetheart," Kevin grinned grabbing on to her and she blushed at him.

Scott snorted at Syxx and sat down pulling Saige with him, "Do you mind?" she squeaked when she landed on his lap.

"Not at all Chica," he gave her a lecherous grin and she turned her wide eyes to Rylee, and mouthed 'a little help here!' to her "This is Arianna and Saige McMahon and Rylee Cole".

"Right, well," Rylee began, shooting Saige an amused look, "we want your help, Vince is using and abusing his power here in more ways than one and we won't stand for it anymore."

"You expect us to believe that you want to wipe out Vince, when two of you are McMahons?" Hogan scoffed. "How dumb do you think we are?"

Saige narrowed her eyes at him and shrugged out of Scott's grasp, "I walked in on _my_ father Vince, cheating on my mother, the one person I care most about in the entire world. The man sent me to boarding school in England for 11 fucking years. I damn sure want to destroy him, and given that he's doing everything in his power to destroy you, you'd think that you would want to work with us!"

Arianna pushed herself away from Kevin and followed her cousin's lead, "But of course if you guys aren't man enough to deal with Vince, we'll find people who are. Ryls, Saige, come on, I'm sure the Undertaker's free."

"Now wait just a minute Doll," Hogan spoke, "what exactly are we talking about here?"

Saige pushed her dark hair out of her face and settled herself in a chair next to Scott, throwing her legs over his. "What we're talking about is cashy money, the thing that this company's built on, the thing that Vince holds above all else. The only way that my father can be destroyed, is by taking his company, Flair proved that when he drove Vince to bringing you guys into the company. No offense, but you guys are considered a poison, and we want to use that to our advantage."

"But _how_ are you girls planning on doing that? And how can we trust you?" Hulk asked.

"The people that control the WWF are the ones that own shares in the company, now each member of the board of directors has interest in the company, and so do a few wrestlers, but Daddy dearest has made it known that he owns the controlling shares, 51 per cent to be exact. But what most people don't know is that after Ric sold his shares back to Vince, mom made him give them back to Shane and Stefanie, even after what they did so that 51 per cent is split up between the entire McMahon family and Rylee. With our combined shares," she gestured to the three of them, "we own 21 per cent of the company, once my mother hears about what my father did, she'll sign over her 11 per cent to me and we'll have 32 per cent."

"That's still a few shy of the controlling interest." Syxx stated.

"19 per cent," Rylee scoffed, "we'll temporarily have controlling interest over Vince, and Saige and Stef are pretty tight so her 4 per cent will be ours, what we need is a way to keep this all away from Vince until we gain the full 51 per cent."

"And that's where you boys come in," Arianna stated, "If Uncle Vince finds out that we're hanging out with you, well anything that happens on screen here should keep him amply distracted. And in return well, if we're in charge then you guys pretty much get whatever you want as far as the business is concerned."

"You never answered the trust part of that question," Syxx pointed out.

"Two out of three of us are McMahons, most of the time we're all about the money, and my plan is guaranteed to make my girls and I a lot of cash." Saige stated, "Besides, how do we know we can trust you? Last I checked you guys cared about nothing but yourselves."

"We could get a contract drawn up," Scott piped up and everyone turned to stare at him, "What? I ain't smart but that don't mean I'm dumb."

"Ryls?" Arianna asked.

"I'll have my lawyer draw something up, he's the only one that doesn't work for Vince."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter, please review but don't be rude, if have any criticism then make it constructive!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up in record time for me guys! Oh and thank you Sonib89 for the review, I've made this chapter extra long just for you!**

**Everyone who alerted this story thank you! But leave me reviews they're like air for me when I'm writing! Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Vince and Saige headed back to the hotel after an autograph signing "I told you before I just get worried about you when you girls are on your own," Vince said.

"And I told you before don't play the caring dad with me when I know all you really care about is saving your own skin!" Saige hissed back.

"Now you listen to me you ungrateful little-"

"I'm going to my room I'll see you tomorrow," Saige turned on her heel and slipped into an elevator, not allowing Vince another word.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"Something wrong Vince?" Hunter asked looking at his father-in-law.

"I should have never brought Saige on the road with us, she can't take care of herself and whenever I point that out she acts like a stubborn little brat!"

"Vince you seem to be forgetting who her father is, I mean come on, your just as stubborn, if not more so, what do you expect from her?"

"I just want her safe," in truth all he wanted was to send his daughter far away from them where she couldn't break apart their family, but knowing what she knew, he knew that if he tried to send her away then he would be the one to suffer.

" You should just lay off of her Vince, she doesn't mind my company so I'll watch out for her, and seriously, I doubt even Hulk will mess with your daughter, he'd be too afraid of getting fired."

"He doesn't know she's my daughter though does he?" Vince replied.

"So introduce her on TV, that way he won't touch her and you'll have a new angle for the show." Hunter said unknowingly playing into Saige's hands.

"Maybe you're right," Vince replied thoughtfully, "I guess she and Arianna could come out with the Corporation, act as Valets, a good distraction's always welcome at ringside." Vince was grinning now, not only would this keep Saige too busy to reveal his secret to anyone, but it might just keep her happy enough not to want to reveal the secret, after all, if his secret was exposed then it would be the company that bared the brunt of the problems it would cause. "You know what, I'll talk to them about it tomorrow, it'll definitely push our ratings up. I'll have to call my brother, make sure he thinks it's ok for Arianna to be on TV, not that he could stop her."

"I'll go tell Steph and Shane, you might want to tell Linda about this, you know how she felt when Shane got into the ring and you didn't tell her... I definitely wouldn't want a repeat..."

* * *

The McMahon's along with Hunter and Stone Cold were just about to head out to the ring, "Have we taken precautions to ensure the nWo doesn't interrupt us tonight?" Vince asked Shane.

"Roadd Dogg, Billy Gunn, Steven Richards and The Rock are in position in case they try to show up."

"Good, I don't want that Poison anywhere near the girls, now let's go."

The familiar strains of _'No Chance'_ started playing and the group headed out towards the ring, Vince leaded the procession with Shane, Stephanie and Triple H came out next, and the WWF Champion Stone Cold came out last with both Arianna and Saige on his arm. Hunter sat on the rope to let the McMahon girls in as Vince grabbed a microphone and frowned at the crowd's jeers, that was the one thing he'd never understand, the nWo remained heels throughout their careers but after the initial hate from the crowd the WWF universe would love them. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Vince started, "I'd like to introduce you all to the newest members of the Corporation and two very special ladies in my heart, my niece Arianna McMahon and my youngest daughter Saige McMahon!" Saige fought the urge to roll her eyes at her father and stepped forward with her cousin, she took the microphone off of her father but before she could say anything, a guitar started playing and everyone's attention turned to the stage. The nWo stepped out from behind the curtain with mic's in their hands.

"Hey Yo!" Scott said grinning at the Corporation "You know what time it is?" the crowd was yelling and screaming at the group, "Survey time! So is everybody here in San Francisco to see...the WWF?" the response that they got from the crowd was mixed. "Or...or is everybody here in San Francisco to see the-"

He pointed the mic at the crowd to let them finish "nWo!"

"Survey says, one more for the good guys!" he grinned and handed over the mic to Kevin.

"Let me ask you something Vinnie!" the big man cut in, "Do you honestly think that adding two broads to your little group is going to change anything? Do you really think that the two newest pieces of ass added to the Corporation are going to stop us from taking your titles at No Way Out?"

"Not that we're saying that those two girls in the ring aren't very...distracting," Syxx cut in. "I mean just take a look at those legs Kev! Mmm, they just go on forever!"

Arianna and Saige moved behind Triple H and Stone Cold and tugged the bottom of their skirts down a little. "You shut your mouth right now!" Vince yelled, "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

"I'll tell you what," Hulk started, stopping Vince from saying anything else, "You two dolls can make a choice," they started to move closer to the ring and Stone Cold dropped his title and moved in front of the Chairman of the Board, "you can either stay on Vince's side, or you two can be on the winning team and join the nWo. I'm sure Scott and Kev could come up with something for you to do!" The men in question smirked while the girls flushed red in embarrassment.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Shane yelled taking the mic off his father, "I swear to God if any of you say one more disgusting thing about my sister and cousin I will kick your ass!"

"Ooh!" Hulk grinned "Look boys Shane O'Mac thinks he's a wrestler! Trust me we haven't even started on your girls yet!" the men moved closer to the ring so they were at the steps, "Now turning our attention back to No Way Out, we all want to know, who's facing your boy the Rock for that WWF title? Because you know brother, we've got three guys who are ready and waiting to kick the ass of 'The People's Chump'."

"Yeah, well you can keep dreaming Hogan, because the number one contender for that title is never going to be a member of the nWo, the number one contender for the WWF title is in fact, this man..." Vince grinned as the crowd went wild at the sound of his music.

_"Oh Shawn Oh!"_

The 'Sexy Boy's' music went off and Shawn stepped out from behind the curtain grinning at the crowd, he'd been out on injury for two months and there had never been any hints that he was coming back this early. He headed down towards the ring but stopped a few feet from the nWo, waiting to see if they'd let him pass without a fight. When Hogan gave him a mocking bow to him Shawn moved around to the side of the ring and entered quickly.

The members of the Corporation were looking just as shocked as the rest of the crowd, and Triple H turned to his wife with question in his eyes, she gave him a helpless shrug in response, "I didn't know about this, or else I would have told you."

"In fact!" Vince continued once Shawn was in the ring, "Just to make sure that there are no undue surprises I've brought the contract that already has The Rock's signature on, and the notary is right here ready to make it official." A man sat by the ring announcer stepped into the ring and Shawn was handed the contract and a pen, the second he'd signed it was notarised. "And now there's no way in hell that you can get your hands on that title!" Vince crowed, he'd finally got one over on the nWo, it was such a good feeling.

But what Vince failed to notice was the smirk on Hogan's face, Shawn grabbed a microphone off of a stage hand and brought it to his mouth, "Oh now Vince, I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

The Chairman of the Board froze for a moment and the entire arena was silent as he turned around to face the Showstopper, not one of the men in the ring had registered the true meaning of the words before Shawn dropped the contract and super-kicked the boss. It was as if it was in slow motion, one moment Vince was stood there cackling away about how he had finally got one over on the nWo and the next he was unconscious and Shawn had already flown across the ring to attack Stone Cold. The nWo rushed into the ring and Syxx took out Shane while Hulk and Big Show helped Shawn beat down the WWF champion. Kevin and Scott stared at Triple H, they had been best friends for years but they hadn't talked much since Vince had fired and then rehired the Outsiders. They shared a little nod of understanding before their fists were flying at one another, Stephanie had managed to slide out of the ring rather quickly however the two newest members of the Corporation seemed to be boxed in. Shane had been taken out rather quickly and he and Vince had been rolled out of the ring and Syxx had advanced on the girls without a second thought. Kevin and Scott had managed to quickly throw Hunter out of the ring, still unwilling to injure their long time friend even though they were on opposite sides, and Stone Cold had succumbed to Hogan and Show.

The now six members of the nWo surrounded the two youngest McMahons and the girls looked at each member feigning fear for the camera, wondering just what the Outsiders were up to, "Oh my God King!" JR commented looking on in horror, "What are they going to do to those two?"

Kevin and Scott were standing behind Arianna and Saige respectively and waited as the girls backed up into them, when the girls felt the wall of muscle behind them they gave each other a shocked look before turning around to be faced with the Outsiders themselves. Scott's arm wrapped around Saige's waist pinning her arms to her side as she struggled and Kevin did the same to Arianna, Saige's eyes widened as she felt his other hand lift her chin so his lips could meet hers in a searing kiss. "That's just sick!" JR said watching, "How dare these men come out here and force themselves on those poor girls!" Initially the girls struggled as they were 'forced' to kiss the most prominent members of the nWo but eventually gave in as neither man let up on the pressure. Eventually both of the big men were relaxed enough for the girls wiggle free and each delivered a knee to the stomach of the men and scrambled out of the ring before the nWo could react.

Quickly they ran to top of the stage putting as much distance as they could between them and the men before stopping and turning around when Scott grabbed a microphone. "You can run all you want girls, but the big man and I will have you! We know you want us!" he grinned cockily as Saige grabbed a mic and locked eyes with Scott.

"Scott I want you about as much as I want an STD, and if I let you have me, that's exactly what I'm going to get!" The crowd around them laughed and Scott growled in annoyance, "So uh...Big Man," she directed at Kevin, "and...Medium Sized Man, keep dreaming, cuz that's the only place you're getting us!" With that the girls headed backstage and RAW went off the air.

* * *

Saige lay back in her bed with a worried frown marring her features, sure tonight went off without a hitch but still she didn't know whether she'd be able to completely trust the nWo, they hadn't even told her about Shawn joining up! Not to mention her mother would be devastated once she found about Vince, it would hurt her so much and Saige just didn't know how she could soften the blow even a little. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door, "Room service!" a voice called through her door and she sighed.

"Finally!" she muttered, opening the door she squeaked in surprise when she saw Scott standing there with her food. Grabbing the cart, Saige yanked both her dinner and Scott inside the room and slammed the door shut. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Awe sweetheart don't be like that, you know you can't resist me, why else would you have given me your room number," he smirked and backed her up against the wall.

"I gave my room number and the girls' to all four of you! You can't just show up here unannounced, what if my dad was here? Or Shane? Or any other member of the Corporation? What would you say then?"

He shrugged, "That I got the wrong room?" gripping her hips, he pressed up against her, "You know I want you Sweetness, and if that kiss you gave me in the ring is anything to go by, I know you want me too."

"Okay first of all, _you_ kissed _me_, not the other way around, and this may come as a shock to you but I was acting, aaacting!" she drew the word out for him, "I know you're not the brightest person out there so I'll say this slow for you, I don't want you Scott, anything that you think I did or didn't do in the ring, was just a result of great, and I do mean _really great_, acting skills."

"Awe baby, that hurts, right here," Scott put his hand over his heart.

"It was supposed to, now seriously what the hell do you want?"

"What else but you doll?" he smirked.

"Really? Like seriously? You want me?" she threaded her fingers through Scott's belt loops and pulled him towards her, "Tell me Scott did you dream about me last night? Do I make you hard?" her lips crept slowly up to his.

"Sweetness I want every part of you," he leant down slightly so he was just brushing her lips.

"Well Scottie, like I said earlier tonight, you're just gonna have to keep dreaming," pulling back she ushered him towards her door, now you need to leave before-" she was cut off by someone knocking at her door, "Crap! Get inside the bathroom!" she pushed him inside and shut the door and pulled open the one to her room. "Hunter! Hi! Uh what are you doing here?"

"Sweetheart, you and Ari got caught up in the ring alone with the nWo and then you headed straight back here, I just want to check on you. Can I come in?"

"Well you know I'm kind of tired I was just about to go to bed."

"Without eating your dinner?" Hunter asked eyeing the room service trolley.

"Oh well, I'm going to eat first obviously..."

"Well then let me in, we can talk while you eat," he walked in without waiting for her to say anything and grabbed some of her food of the trolley. "Are you feeling okay? I mean you're looking a little shifty Saige."

She moved away from the bathroom door and headed towards her food, "I'm fine, get off of my eats." She batted his hands away from her pizza and he raised an eyebrow.

"So you know Vince is thinking about giving you two a guard? You know to keep the Black and White Brigade away from you."

She dropped her pizza on the table, "Shut up! You're fucking with me."

"I kid you not Baby Mac, you're my girl why would I lie to you?"

"Are you serious? Hunter you have to fix this! I won't be able to survive with someone watching my every move!"

"Uh ... well actually-"

"Well actually what?"

"Well, he's already asked that I be the one watching out for you two when we're at the arena, you know I'm not gonna cramp your style right? But I figured I'd accept before he asked someone like Stone Cold."

"I'm glad it's you Hunter but I didn't bust my ass for four years in the dungeon without learning how to take care of myself. I'm not Sable, Hunter."

"Look the most important thing is-" he was cut off when he heard a thud in the bathroom. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Is there someone in the bathroom?"

"In the bathroom? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? There's someone in there isn't there?"

"Even if there was it's none of your business, I'm twenty two!" Hunter smirked and rushed at the bathroom door, "Hunter don't!"

Saige ran to stop him but the door opened before either one of them could reach it, Scott stepped out wearing nothing but a towel and his hair was dripping wet. She was speechless as she saw him walk out, "S'up Hunter?" he ran another towel through his hair and smirked at the gawping girl.

"Hunter I uh..."

"Now you see this is exactly why Vince wants you under guard, you know what, you and I," Hunter looked at Saige, "we're going to have a serious talk about this," he pointed at Scott, "you don't get to sleep with my best friends if I'm not even aloud to see them. But for now, I think that I'm going to leave you two to have your fun otherwise this will seriously get awkward." Scott gave the younger man a wink as he left and laughed at Saige's shocked expression.

"Next few months sweetheart, we're going to have some fun!"

* * *

**So Saige and Ari have finally been introduced to the world, next up how will Hunter take it when he fids out what the girls are up to. Find out in the next thrilling instalments of...nWo for Life!**

**And reveiw please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Sonib89 and regiaous67 for the reviews, here's the next chapter for you all. Sorry but it's shorter than the last one.**

**

* * *

**

Arianna and Saige walked into the McMahon household quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, RAW was in their home town for the week so they had decided along with Stephanie and Hunter to go home early. Rylee had flown out to see her parents on their wedding anniversary and was meeting them at the arena instead. Vince and Shane had some business to care of in Wisconsin before they came home tomorrow, which meant that Saige had one day to break the news of her father's infidelity to her mother. "Ari I need you to go and distract Hunter and Stef while I go and talk to Mum, this might take a while so you know, keep 'em busy for as long as you can."

Arianna nodded and headed towards the living room to talk to the couple, while Saige went straight to her mother's office upstairs. "Hey Mum," Saige smiled as Linda looked up from her computer. "You busy?"

"Never for you sweetheart," Linda replied taking her glasses off, she'd missed her daughter for the past decade and a half, and any time she could spend with her she would.

"I have to talk to you, and you're really not going to like what I have to say..."

* * *

Rylee sighed as she searched for her bag on the conveyor at the airport, she'd just flown in to Connecticut on the Red-Eye so she could have a day or so to herself, she loved Saige and Ari dearly but there were times when she needed to be away from them, it was the same for the other two, about every two weeks the girls would each take a day for themselves where they wouldn't contact each other. It meant that the chances of them fighting over silly little things was decreased to an almost non-existent possibility, and after just coming from her hectic family she needed a day to herself. Finally spying her bag she grabbed the handle and unsuccessfully tried to pull it off the conveyor, "Oh for god's sake!" she muttered yanking at it.

"Here Darlin' I got it," a heavily tattooed arm appeared in front of her and plucked up the suitcase, the man attached to the arm deftly placed the bag in front of Rylee with amusement in his eyes.

Rylee looked up to thank him and froze for a moment, he was huge, definitely over six feet, compared to her he was a giant, both of his massive arms were covered in tattoos, and coupled with his acid green eyes and devilish smirk he looked absolutely sinful to Rylee. Shaking herself out of her stupor she offered him a smile, "Thanks."

"You know a tiny thing like you probably shouldn't pack so much, it's not very often that you're gonna find a guy who'd help you out," he said in reply and Rylee blushed.

"Yeah, whenever I leave home my Mom tends to take over my packing, I probably don't need half the stuff in there. I'm Rylee."

"Little miss Rylee Cole, I know exactly who you are," the guy grinned and she frowned a little at that until he elaborated, "I've seen you hanging around with McMahon's backstage."

"Oh, you work for Vince?" she asked curiously, surely she'd recognise him if she saw him backstage.

"You don't recognise me?" he asked causing her to flush once again in embarrassment.

"Sorry, should I?"

"Not if you don't actually watch the matches," he grinned, "I'm Mark." He held out his hand and she shook it, "You need a hand getting this to your car?"

"I'd appreciate it," Rylee replied, fighting the urge to smile like an idiot at the big man, it wasn't often that she got the chance to flirt with a guy like Mark and she wasn't about to let this opportunity go.

* * *

Hunter grinned as he watched Stephanie and Arianna interact with one another, the girls, along with Saige and Rylee were as close as sisters (disregarding the fact that Saige and Stef were actual sisters) but unlike his wife, Hunter could tell when Arianna was up to something. It was in the way she walked and talked, it was in the way she looked at you, and Arianna was most definitely up to something. He had yet to see Saige and he knew for a fact that the girls came in together so finishing his drink he stood muttering something about needing the bathroom and headed to the first floor taking the stairs two at a time. Arianna watched him leave with a worried frown and contemplated calling Saige to let her know that Hunter was on his way up, but then again, interrupting the mother and daughter right now would not be a good idea.

Hunter reached the top of the stairs and walked in the direction in which he heard voices, quickly realising that Saige was in Linda's office talking with her mother. Silently he waited outside the slightly cracked door and listened as Saige talked, "I'm sorry Mum, I don't want to hurt you but I couldn't let Dad continue to cheat on you, I'm sorry."

Linda wiped away a few tears and nodded, "It's not your fault darling, I should have suspected something was going on, your father was being far too nice, I just can't believe he'd do this to me, after all these years, I thought things were getting better between us!"

"Mum I know right now it hurts but there's only one way that we can make dad pay for what he's done, what he's still doing."

"What did you have in mind?" Linda asked as she reached for another tissue.

Hunter's eyes widened as he heard the outline of Saige's plan, he couldn't believe Vince, just after the family had decided to set aside their differences he went and did something like this! He needed to talk to Stephanie, he needed to speak with Saige as well, he knew for a fact that he wanted in on her plan to take down Vince, and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

* * *

It was late at night when Stephanie found out about her father's infidelity, and she was beside herself, in one fell swoop he had destroyed the foundations of this family worse than she or Shane could ever have done. "Stef babe you need to calm down, now I told you about Saige's plan and the first thing we need to do is go and talk to her, I mean you want your dad to pay for this right?" Hunter asked.

"Of course I want him to pay! How could he do this to us? To Mom? Shane and I screwed up once and we worked our asses off to fix this family and what does Dad do? He goes and throws it away like it never meant anything to him!" Stephanie exclaimed, "It's like the only thing he cares about is the company!"

"Alright, then we need to be smart about this and we have to go and talk to Saige, preferably before Vince and Shane get home. Let's go."

* * *

Saige, Arianna and Rylee were hanging out in Rylee's room, Saige was laid out on the bed with her feet against the headboard, while Arianna was at Rylee's desk and Rylee was standing inside her walk in closet throwing items of clothing out every once in a while. "Will you chill Ryls?" Arianna stated as a dress landed on her face, "Whatever you wear will look great!" Rylee had come home about two hours ago with a smile on her face that just wouldn't disappear, telling the girls about the fact that she had a date with an incredibly sexy guy named Mark, who she met at the airport, she wouldn't tell them anything else about him though.

Rylee poked her head out from behind the door swiping at the blonde hair that had fallen from her bun, "He said dressy casual, I don't even know what that means! Maybe if I knew where we were going it would be different, but I don't! And this guy is just so...Saige you know how you described the feeling you got when Scott looks at you?" the younger girl nodded in response, despite her protests to Scott, she did enjoy the attention she got from the man who oozed machismo, and whenever he looked at her, her stomach fluttered in response and she could feel herself heat up from the intensity of his gaze. "Well when he looks at me my knees get weak and I just want to melt into a pile of mushy goo."

"That doesn't sound too good," Saige started off mockingly, she'd never seen Rylee so worked up over a single date before.

"We wouldn't want you turning into gooey mush-" Arianna continued but was cut off by the youngest of the three.

"Mushy goo Ari, you must get it right!"

"Right, right, mushy goo, can't have that, who would we use to distract Shane when we need to sneak away, we know he's always had a soft spot for you Ryls..."

"Well actually it's not so much of a soft spot as a, you know...hard one..." Saige finished snickering at her little joke.

"That's disgusting Saige!" Rylee exclaimed wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Seriously Saige, that was really wrong, he's our brother after all," Stephanie said walking in to the room with her husband.

"And I really could have gone forever without having that image in my head." Hunter said shutting the door behind him, "Girls, we need to talk."

* * *

**The first person to correctly guess who Rylee's date is will get a preview of one of the results of No Way Out, the matches are as follows:  
**

**Syxx-Pac vs Steven Richards for the United States title**

**Matt Hardy vs Scott Hall for the intercontinental title**

**Shawn Michaels vs The Rock for the Heavyweight title**

**Kevin Nash and Big Show vs Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mark Henry.**

**So review and you may not have to wait as long as everyone else for a chance to find out the direction of this Plot Bunny!  
**


End file.
